Earth Day At HIVE
by RecusantMaverick
Summary: A little late, but here we are. Otto has some.. interesting ideas for H.I.V.E. Nero, once again, better watch out... WRITTEN FOR EARTH DAY 2013. Rated T. I do not own H.I.V.E.


**Earth Day At H.I.V.E**

**A/N: To commemorate Earth Day 2013! Earth Day is a day for environmental awareness and remembering the problem of climate change. To see more, google it. OK, on with the story. **

It was a fairly normal(by H.I.V.E standards) day. No really, it was! Until Otto woke up and realised what day it was. Followed by the rest of the Fab Four. You really had to feel for Dr Nero.

"It's Earth Day!" Otto cried.

Wing awoke silently.

"Oh yeah, it is, isn't it," he said.

"You know what that means, don't you!" Otto said happily.

Wing did know. The albino had been creating plans for a week, accompanied by Laura, Shelby and Wing. Otto had also successfully press-ganged some younger students into 'helping' (doing 90% of making and putting up). Wing sighed.

"Yes."

Laura also awoke. Shelby and Otto had eventually got her to be a little more enthusiastic than Wing - well, mostly Otto had done that - but not much. Shelby was even more enthusiastic than the albino. She was quickly grabbing stuffed panda toys and putting them in a bag. These panda toys had been 'borrowed' for an indefinite amount of time. Still, Shelby was giving them out for free. Groaning, Laura followed Shelby out, dragging a sack of miniature foam Earths.

Wing was regretting signing up for this as Otto explained his plan. The press-ganged recruits were to give out all the promotional stuff and do all the other work. The specially selected Alphas were to do special tasks, like blackmailing teachers. Otto and Wing were heading for the PA, via the uniform dispensing system.

Otto checked his watch. 4:50 am. The uniforms would start to be sent to wardrobes and quarters in 10 minutes. Wing and Otto intended to make some changes to all uniforms except their own, which they already wore thanks to their trip down to the uniform centre earlier.

The boys entered the centre. Otto flicked the virtual switch. The mounds of black uniforms vanished through the floor, headed to the incinerator. Otto flicked the switch again. Panda costumes poured down. The two escaped, and joined the girls redecorating H.I.V.E. The PA would be sorted later...

6:00 am

Nero awoke to find Mr Fluffles wearing a panda costume. He sighed. This was Otto's doing. Nero ripped the panda costume to shreds. He looked around his quarters. Everything was in order. Almost everything... Nero ran to the wardrobe.

There was nothing except a huge, fluffy panda costume, complete with mask. Nero looked around. That was it, apart from pyjamas. Cursing, Nero put on the panda costume. He called Raven, who was suffering a similar predicament.

"It's the 'Fab Four', isn't it?" asked Nero.

"Maybe," said Raven," OK, probably. Almost certainly. Yes."

"What's H.I.V.E mind saying?"

"H.I.V.E mind the panda isn't saying much. He seems to be speaking Panda for the day," replied Raven.

Nero facepalmed. Things could only get worse.

H.I.V.E was in total chaos. Everybody was in panda costumes, including the Fab Four, who had realised that they'd stick out like sore thumbs amongst the army of pandas. They headed for the PA, and ran into two fluffy pandas. Block and Tackle.

"Excuse me, Mr Panda," Otto said.

"Uh?"

"Uh oh. Idiot alert," replied Otto.

"Fluffy panda smash!" yelled Tackle.

"Ninja panda - attack!" replied Otto.

Wing, who had been consuming Skittles, launched himself at Block. He knocked out both in less than thirty seconds.

"Score ten points!" Otto said.

The pandas moved on.

Eventually, they reached the PA. Otto grabbed the microphone.

"Collect your Nectar points at !" he sang.

Cue confusion across the school. Otto coughed.

"Listen up, H.I.V.E! Yeah! Today is Earth Day, and H.I.V.E is celebrating in style! We have panda costumes, robot pandas, Earths, a bake sale which failed because Franz ate all the products, a disco room - which is arriving - NOW!"

Cheesy music played and there was a loud crash. Lo and behold, there it was! A disco room! With dancing pandas, for some reason, but it was a disco room. Otto continued.

"So remember to look after the world - yes, even villains have to recycle - because you wouldn't want those pandas to die, those cute baby pandas, because then you'd be murdering those cute baby pandas, and HAPPY EARTH DAY 2013!"

Otto spun around to find Raven standing in the doorway. The fact that she wore a panda costume didn't mask her deadliness.

"Hasta la viesta."

As Otto lost consciousness, he thought one thing. Getting shot by a fluffy panda has to be a first...

**A/N: This isn't as good as my others, I think. It's mostly for a special occasion thing, since I missed Easter, Christmas and April Fools, and this was the next best thing. Happy Earth Day, and remember to recycle - or pandas will haunt you:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own H.I.V.E or Earth Day.**

**When Detentions Go Horribly Wrong might come by the end of**

**this week, hopefully.**


End file.
